


i need you

by onque



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onque/pseuds/onque
Summary: "I love you, Peter.""I love you too, Wade.""Promise, baby boy?""Of course I promise."





	

He needs Peter. More than he'd like to admit, too. Once his little spider had come into his life, Wade had had a hard time forgetting him. Finally someone who stuck around and listened to him. Someone who listens to his rambling and considers every word valid and important. It's the quiet moments with him, when the brunet is asleep in the crook of his arm, that he appreciates everything the other has done for him. No, he won't change for Peter. He doesn't plan to. Peter's learned, though, and has accepted it on conditions that he can agree to on a temporary basis. In the span of months, his life has changed for the better. He had his lover, his best friend, and his hero at his side for six of the nine. Yeah, he's got it good. He needs Peter.

 

He needs Wade. The man is unstable, is terrifying, and could kill him in seconds if he wished. But Peter needs him, even if he won't voice it. Wade screams protection and possessiveness, something he never knew he craved until he had it. He gave himself to Wade freely. Despite all the shit Peter has tried to put him through to ruin what they had and all the shit he's done, Wade is still there to call him out for it and catch him when he falls. But even as he considers it, wrapped up in Wade's embrace, he knows he wouldn't ask for anything better. To him? There's nothing better than Wade. Yeah, he's got it pretty good. He needs Wade.


End file.
